


2 am.

by schlackityhq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Bottom Quackity, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I pushed myself to finish this jesus, Intoxication, M/M, NSFW, Slight Bondage, Slightly drunk sex, Smut, Vomit, Vomiting, bro quackity speaks spanish during sex whaaat, hybrid quackity, hybrid schlatt, noncon, this took me forever and its still bad what the fuck??, top schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: He’s drunk and horny; He’s scared.That’s all the context needed.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	2 am.

**Author's Note:**

> so i took like a week to write this but i def tried  
> this really isnt that good because i havent written non con before  
> but hey, i tried
> 
> anyways enjoy this i guess???  
> for the schlackity hoes on twitter, this is for yall

Darkness drapes the surroundings as the quiet of night is peaceful. Quackity lay asleep in his bed, finally being able to get a good night of sleep in what felt like ages. He sighs in his state of unconsciousness, content lacing the breath. He’s then startled awake by a sound, much to his bother. He frowns, covering his head with his pillow.

The sound had started up once, remained for a good 15 seconds before it fell silent once more. His head once again properly rests on his pillow, soon falling back into the same sleep he had before. The noise starts again, the sound being irritating and repetitive. He ignores it as best as he can, trying to keep his sleep. Then it happens again.

Quackity groaned, rolling over against his sheets. His phone buzzed at his side, as he tried his best to ignore the sound again and again. He soon caves and grabs the device, hissing at the brightness of the screen. He squints his eyes as they adjust, looking at the contact of the caller. Schlatt. Why the hell had he been calling? It was 2 AM, he usually wasn’t even awake right now.

The duck sighs, and picks up the call. “Hello?” He greets as if he hadn’t been called four times now. He can practically hear the smirk in the ram’s voice, as they begin a small conversation. “Quackity… Glad you’re up.” His words slur, and Alex grimaces at the easy indication that he was drunk off his ass.

“Schlatt, we have work tomorrow. Can you call me some other time?” He huffs, cutting his boss off before he can retaliate just yet. “Maybe not at 2 AM and drunk as hell?” He only pulls a low chuckle from the male on the other end. “But Quackiiityy..” He fake whines, maybe the whine sounding a little too real. “What do you want??” He quickly swallows his words as he realized he maybe shouldn’t have asked that. 

Schlatt smirks, taking a sip of wine as the liquid can be heard with a small swish. “Come see me? Please?” He asks, sounding all too kind. But Quackity knew he was intoxicated, so it didn’t shake him up too much. “Fine.” He says, hanging up on the man before he can shitspew anything else. He sighs, standing from his bed as he tosses the blankets off himself.

He walks over to a chest, pulling it open as he grabbed his jacket and a fresh pair of jeans. He slipped them on, doing up the zipper and buttons. He then slips the dark navy blue jacket on over his white t-shirt, not bothering to really dress up. It’s too late (early?) for that. He sighs and slips his beanie on, fixing his little hair that poked out before he leaves the small house.

He holds a torch in his hand, the flame illuminating the area around him as he made his trek to the White House. He assumed the president would be in his office, it’s often where he had foud him drunk before. He sighed to himself as he walked up the stairs, putting the torch out. The glowstone that hung from the ceilings was plenty light for him to see where he was going.

He makes his way to the office, looking at the door for a moment. Should he really go in? Schlatt was drunk, and Quackity could be in serious danger if he got angry or something. He shrugs it off, pushing open the oak door as his eyes lock with Schlatt’s, the first thing he sees when he walks in. The ram smirks, standing from the chair that sat behind his desk as he walked over to the winged boy.

He looks down on him, shutting and locking the door behind the frozen male. “You look nervous…” His words roll off his tongue in a drunken slur. Quackity swallows the lump in his throat, shoving his anxiety away as he walks around the ram and sits down. “Nah, I’m not nervous. Why would I be?”

“Because,” Schlatt walks back over, following him like a prey he had been hunting down. “I need you to do me a favour…” A hand traces the muscle, caressing it as Quackity immediately shys away in discomfort. “No, nuh uh Schlatt you’re drunk!” He stands from his chair, trying to make a quick exit. “I’m going home. Go get some rest, pl-”

Schlatt growls, sharp nails digging into thin waist as he grabs Quackity. He gasps, the pain shocking him as he squirms. He feels his jacket get slightly unzipped, a shoulder being exposed. Sharp teeth penetrate the skin on his neck, the rams bite had caused crimson blood to pool at the surface. 

Quackity whines out in pain, being dragged over to Schlatt’s desk. His wrists are grabbed, arms pinned behind his back as he’s bent over the desk. “Bad puppy,” The pet name makes him shiver. “When I ask you to do me a favour, you listen.” Anger laces his slightly more stable words now, but his mind still far gone. Quackity could tell he still wasn’t sober.

“I don’t wan-” He starts, quickly learning he should keep his mouth shut. His head is slammed against the desk, causing him to let out an awfully pathetic whine. Blood drips from his nose as the crimson liquid trails a line down his lips, glistening against the tan skin. Schlatt grins, sadistic tendencies zipping with excitement at the elicited noises of pain he caused. “Pathetic. You’re cute like that, yknow.”

Quackity’s head is yanked back up, a barely audible exhale of pure pain leaving him. Things seem to go too quickly for his liking, let alone he hadn’t liked this at all in the first place. His wrists are bound together by the doms tie, sharp teeth felt against his neck. Schlatt bites and sucks at the sensitive skin, enjoying the soft whines Quackity let slip out. 

Schlatt’s hands, still skilled despite his intoxication, travel down the males body as he explores the curves. He had a weirdly feminine shape, but it was barely noticeable by sight. But now that he was feeling the latter down he could definitely feel his more defined curves. Quackity was uncomfy, but didn’t dare say a thing. He knew the other didn’t care.

Quackity would have attempted to escape, he could probably free himself from a tie. His wings twitch a little as his jacket is pulled off of him, the tie having to come off anyways. He had such a temptation to make his escape. To somehow wrangle his way out of the ram’s strong grasp, and to run out of that office.

Before he could act upon his thoughts, he was on his knees. His jacket and shirt removed from his body, strewn across the floor where they had been carelessly thrown by the dom. He looks up at Schlatt, the fear in Quackity’s deep brown eyes making his dick twitch in his pants. He slips a hand under the beanie the duck hybrid wore, pushing it off of his head. 

He whimpers when a strong hand tangles in his hair. His head is pulled forward, the free hand of the president unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. Anxiety creeps its way to his throat, as he struggles to swallow down the trapping feeling. He watches as the hard length springs free, making him look into the dom’s eyes, clearly scared.

It’s hot, Schlatt loves seeing his fear. It turns his sadistic self on. He gently grips the base as he presses the tip to Quackity’s soft lips, smearing precum on them. He smirks at the unwanting whine it elicits, forcing the sub to open his mouth. “Be good for me, don’t move or else.” Yeah, Quackity might have to force himself to listen. Schlatt has a gun.

He forces the smaller’s head down, forcing him to immediately take his whole dick. Tears flood to the bottoms of his eyes, gagging as he choked a bit at how big he was. He’s trembling, tears rolling down his pink cheeks as he struggles to breathe, even through his nose. Schlatt beginning to thrust and fuck into his throat wasn’t helping.

His shaking only worsens as the lack of air makes him dizzy. He tries to pull off of Schlatt, which definitely didn’t please him. He pushed his head back down harshly, making him choke a cry as he desperately tries to pull off. Schlatt rolls his eyes and lets him go for a moment. The hand slips from his hair as Quackity lurches over, coughing and hacking.

Quackity’s head spins as he hadn’t realized he vomited until his vision had gone somewhat focused again. “God, can’t even handle my dick?” He cocks an eyebrow looking at the trembling boy, before yanking him up. He lets out a soft cry as he’s slammed against the desk again, this time on his back. He screeches at the pain it caused to his wings.

“What’s the matter? Poor little duckie in pain?” Schlatt chuckles, watching him squirm as his wings try to flap. He presses his sharp nails to the skin on Quackity’s chest, dragging his hand down as his nails dig into the skin. The scratches that stay behind leave blood pooling to the surface. “Perfect,” He smirks.

Quackity wails in pain as tears sting his eyes. The blood drips down his chest as he watches Schlatt finally remove his hand, he had trailed the scratches from his nip to his waist, three large scratches down his front. He watches the dom yank his boxers off, anxiety sitting in his stomach as he knew he was screwed now. Quite literally. 

Schlatt wipes the blood up on his fingers, spreading the legs of the smaller. He presses two digits to his hole, using the liquid as lube as he pushes them in. He gasps and squirms as he’s scissored open. It hurt; blood definitely wasn’t a stable or suitable lube. He squirms and whines, trying to get the latter to stop, to no avail. 

He hadn’t thought about how late it was, but waking someone up was the least of his concerns. And maybe he would get some help if he did. He thinks about it, before deciding he shouldn’t be loud on purpose. Schlatt would kick his ass. After a few moments, the dom removed his fingers, spreading Quackity’s legs more as he pressed the head to his entrance.

He doesn’t bother making sure Quackity is ready, pushing into him all the way. His hips meet the sub’s ass, making him shake. It hurt, he was aching and trembling and he couldn’t think about anything else. It was so painful. He whimpers as Schlatt immediately began to thrust, pushing into him as far as he could when he did.

His legs shake against strong hands, his whines not being able to be held back, despite how bad he didn’t want Schlatt to hear. He roughly fucked into the smaller, angling his thrusts as he tried to find his prostate. After finding a certain angle, he had figured he found his prostate by the scream Quackity let out.

He rails into the spot, making the duck under him wail and shake. “Para, detente, detente, por favor.” He begs, close to cumming. Schlatt smirks as he thrusts deep into him, pressing up against his prostate when he came. Quackity choked out a sob as he came in spurts against his lower stomach.

Schlatt rested in him for a moment before he had pulled out, grabbing Quackity’s clothing off of the floor and tossing it onto him.

“Go clean up. Thank you,” He smirks, leaving the office.

**Author's Note:**

> notice how my writing just got worse and worse as the fic went on


End file.
